The Women who love the Elric Brothers
by sierra.steinbrecher
Summary: I did not include the fangirl who just sqealed over that title, but I did include almost everyone else. Enjoy! Don't own the series.


_ This was inspired by The Women Who Love Harry Potter by RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley. I liked that version, so of COURSE I had to do the same thing for my favorite alchemists. I've put them together except for where I thought it appropriate because, let's face it, you really can't separate these two characters without cutting in half everything that makes them so much heartbreaking fun._

**Trisha Elric**

Carrying Edward was no picnic. The boy was so feisty inside the womb she had to wonder where he got that attitude. Alphonse was a little easier, but he was the heavier of the two and she was still nursing Edward when her second son decided to show up. But once they were both in the world, it was beautiful to see them together.

She loved the way Edward took care of his brother and the way Alphonse was so sweet to everyone, even as a baby. He would always crawl, toddle, and later walk over to his parents. Her happiness grew bittersweet when she saw them staring at their father or trying to get his attention. She wished he could stop his work and look at the beautiful boys he and he had created.

He did leave, to her sorrow, but her boys stepped up and helped to fill her void. She loved them for trying to cheer her up by being like their father, the way they had his skill with alchemy, and how they resembled him, Edward more than Alphonse. She saw them grow more wonderful each year.

Which was why she was so sad when she had to leave.

But she certainly kept an eye on them, and promised that any woman who had helped fill their need for a mother entered her watch tower, she would greet them with warmth and gratitude before moving over so they could watch the boys with her.

**Winry Rockbell**

Alphonse would always be her friend and brother. He was sweet, kind, and sometimes unbearably cute, especially after he got his body back. She learned to make apple pie just so he could eat it and she loved every inch of him, just not the same way she loved Ed.

Ed. The boy she had put back on his feet, the teen who received her wrench hits, metal limbs, earrings, and the young man who was the love of her life and the father of her children. He'd saved her life, her heart, her country, and her future without expecting anything in return. What a hypocrite alchemist. Half his life, yeah right. He'd already given it all.

So, naturally, she had too.

**Pinako Rockbell**

It had started when Van had gotten way too drunk and Pinako had to take him home. She bumped into Trisha. While they cleaned up the blonde together, they started talking. It was an interesting conversation, and they wanted to know more about each other, so Pinako invited the both of them over for dinner.

Sarah took to the woman right away, although her son wasn't in so he didn't get to meet them. That boy was always making house calls. That dinner had firmly cemented the Elric couple into Pinako's list of family members.

When she found out that Sarah and Trisha were pregnant at the same time, her joy couldn't have been sweeter. It turned out to be a boy and a girl, and Pinako got a funny feeling that these two wouldn't be separable once they learned what a friendship looked like. A year later, she got the same feeling when Trisha announced the conception of the baby who would be Al. Now it was just a question of who would marry the little lady who was her granddaughter.

Eighteen years later, she got her answer. But it didn't change much to her. Ed was already her grandson as far as it mattered.

**Izumi Curtis**

Someone once said that your life was remembered by the gifts you left your children. Izumi was glad she could give hers to Ed and Al.

Some of her gifts were rough. Training that bruised them. Scolding that left their ears ringing. That one month that made them fear for their lives. A merciless beating when she found out they'd put their precious lives in danger by joining the military.

Some had been kinder, she knew. The story she shared after finding out about their bodies. The shoulders she let them cry on, or try to cry on. The knowledge that she'd fight a war to keep them safe.

She was not at all concerned with who remembered her.

She just wanted to know that her boys were safe and using what she'd given them to the best of the ability and for their own happiness.

**Riza Hawkeye**

When she offered Edward that gun, it was for more than the completion of the mission.

It was to protect his life. The life that livened her days and made her remember that there was a world outside her orders where fun, teasing, and a great deal of love went on.

It was to protect his brother's life. The one that made her remember that she was, in fact, a warm human being and not the cold eyed predator Ishval had turned her into that that everyone still thought of her as.

It was to show her respect. These two boys would not get cold feet or cower. They would fight until they had accomplished the mission.

It was to make sure they got what they needed. Those boys did not need to be incomplete forever. After all they had seen and done, they deserved to get back into their real bodies, both Edward and Alphonse.

But still, she was glad when he gave it back. Because that meant the boys she loved were still themselves.

**Nina Tucker**

Funny thing about little sisters. They never really let go.

They tug you back into childhood and make you remember how to have fun.

They look up to you. You are superman to them.

You would do anything to make them smile, like sliding down your metal back and letting a dog jump on you just so she could laugh.

They demand protection, even when the damage is done and it's her own father she needs to be protected from.

They make it all worth it with the way they look at you like you're the best thing in their whole world.

This little sister's name is Nina, and the Elric brothers will never forget anything about her, not even the way her love transcended her chimera state. She proved that when she recognized them.

No, the Elrics will never forget this precious little sister.

**Gracia Hughes**

Trisha couldn't wait to meet Gracia.

She had opened her heart and home to her two brave boys and made them feel like the children they were without making it seem like she was trying to take Trisha's place.

She kept Edward from destroying himself with guilt about Hughes and helped Al overcome his own, although he didn't show it quite as much.

She helped further Winry's relationship with the boys by teaching her things about them, along with Hughes.

But mostly, Trisha loved her for that one time that no one else knew about. When Gracia had heard that Edward and Alphonse were both missing from Briggs, the woman had asked a friend to babysit Elysia for the day. She hadn't wanted Elysia to see her cry from worry about the boys.

That was why Trisha wanted to meet Gracia. She wanted to thank her.

**Elysia Hughes**

Edward and Alponse were her big brothers.

Edward was the funny one who made noise when you called him short. He also celebrated her birthday with her each year and brought a cool present.

Alphonse was the sweet one who gave her rides on his shoulders WAY up HIGH and made things right in front of her.

Later, when they visited with Winry and Little Trisha, she took it upon herself to be an aunt to the little girl.

Because her big brothers were the best, and nothing you could say would convince her otherwise.

**Rose**

They shook her world, changed her perspective, and made her entire town rebuild itself from scratch. She should have hated him.

But the pain in his eyes, the allover better result of what they did, Al's kindness and understanding, and even Ed's own crazy personality wouldn't let her.

Those two were the essence of alchemy, the one who understood a situation enough to break it out of its bad form and rebuild it into something beautiful.

They had broken her just enough to allow her to grow.

And she loved them for it.

**Mai Cheng**

She didn't love Edward. The micro rice grain had broken her heart and stolen her innocence. He could rot in a ditch for all she cared.

But Alphonse, oh, he was another matter altogether. He actually lived up to his reputation of being a tall, handsome gentleman of a hero who was sweet to her little panda and even sweeter to her. Even when he got frustrated because he couldn't understand alkahestry, he was still not nearly as horrible as his brother.

So of course she fell head over heels.

And of course she said yes when he asked her to marry him.

**Little Trisha Elric**

The first thing she saw coherently was Daddy's face. Daddy was her second word after Mommy. He always held her and kissed her and tickled her to make her giggle.

Then he helped with her homework, especially the science. When she said she wanted to learn alchemy, he became the best and favorite of all her teachers in high school.

He was also the one who taught her to dance, for her prom, her first formal date, and even her wedding.

Daddy never left her side if he could help it, unless she wanted him too. Once she asked him why.

His answer mirrored her feelings exactly. "I love you. Why would I want to leave?"

**If I missed anyone important, ask and I'll include them, but you have to have a valid reason.**

**I can't believe who I missed in my first attempt at this. I left out Nina. NINA! She's only one of the most important driving forces for most of their lives. Really, where was my brain when I wrote this? I also missed the Hughes girls and Ed's little lady. I added them in though, and even took the liberty of naming one, so I think I really did cover all my bases this time.**

**I LOVE REVIEWS!**


End file.
